When a patient is on a drip, the perfusion liquid directly flows into the patient from an infusion bottle, to treat the disease. The cold perfusion liquid may cause the patients cold, painful, even having a crick. At present, during dripping, a hot water bottle or a hot-water bag applied to heat the perfusion tub many also help to ease the pain.
However, the hot water bottle is extremely difficult controlled to maintain a proper temperature. What is more, the hot water is easy to hurt person because of careless. In additionally, the temperature of the hot water can't keep hot, so that hot water in the hot water bottle or the hot-water bag must be changed after a while. Therefore, hot water bottle or the hot-water bag applied to heat the perfusion tub is inconvenient and tedious.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.